thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dupree High School
Dupree High School is a secondary school in Puebla, Puebla, that appears in Polimis and AquaSoloSky's Breathing Again. A settlement was built at the school and is now home to Fer Morales and his group, along with other survivors they've met in the area. Pre-Apocalypse The high school is a typical school where adolescents go for the purpose of gaining an education. Post-Apocalypse The New Beginning Once after the beginning of the outbreak, the students and teachers tried to evacuate, opening the big entrance and allowing a big herd of walkers inside the school. Almost every student and teacher was devoured by the walkers, except Fer Morales, Danna Quintero, Magdiel Ramirez, Brian Aldama, Frank and Tamara Arellano, Karla, Esmeralda, Zulemmy, Beth, Valentin, and a few students. While Beth and Valentin managed to lock themselves into the infirmary, Frank, Tamara and Judith used a classroom to hide from the passing herd. Outside, Fer Morales and the rest of the surviving students came up with a plan to lure the walkers away from school, using a truck they found to make enough noise to alert the walkers, however, their plan came with difficulties when the group who owns the truck appears: Omar Morales, Diana and Allison. At the end they managed to reach an agreement and work together and while their plan initially worked for them, inside the school it came with a high cost: the lives of Tamara Arellano and Beth were lost to the walkers. After almost the entire school was cleaned, the remaining walkers killed many students, so Diana used her truck to run over the remaining walkers, but lost the control and crashed the car within the school. While everybody survived the crash, both Zulemmy and Brian were fatally injured, which later leads to an issue between Karla and Frank and forces Fer Morales to kill Zulemmy, ultimately leading Frank to kill Brian. After everything is apparently safe, the school is turned into a Safe-Zone, with Valentin becoming its leader. Inhabitants Staff *Valentin - Leader of the community *Yamileth - Doctor *''Beth'' - Riley's assistant *''Riley'' - Former doctor Students *Fer Morales *Danna Quintero *Magdiel Ramirez *Brian Aldama *Karla *Esmeralda *Andrea Solis *Majo *''Allison Torres'' *''Hannia'' *Alicia Cruz *Jimena *''Joel'' *Joselyn Palestina *Cynthia Campos *Saul *Sandra *Cecilia Cabrera *Christian *''Jeremy Ford'' *Sasha *Vince *''Ingrid'' *''Laura'' *''Zulemmy'' *''Tamara Arellano'' *''John Sandusky'' *''Osiris'' Newcomers *Liz *Diana Formerly *Hannia Sarmiento *''Frank Arellano'' Deaths *John Sandusky - Bitten and stabbed in the eye as a walker by Valentin *Riley - Bitten by a zombified John and stabbed in the head by Valentin *Tamara Arellano - Devoured by walkers *Beth - Bitten by a walker and stabbed in head before reanimation by Valentin *Zulemmy - Stabbed in the head by Hannia Sarmiento *Frank Arellano - Stabbed in the head by Mara *Hannia - Head hacked by an unnamed Scavenger *Laura - Abdomen sliced open by a scavenger then stabbed in the head by Alicia *Ingrid - Stabbed by a member of Scavengers and died from blood loss. Later stabbed in the head by Yamileth *Allison Torres - Devoured by walkers *Joel - Bitten on the neck and later devoured by walkers *Osiris - Head accidentally slammed against a truck by Jeremy Ford, died by brain damage *Jeremy Ford - Shot in the back of the head by Hannia Sarmiento Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *Not Dead Yet *Safety Behind Walls *On The Breach *Strangers *Made to Suffer *Ikanaide Season 2 *Esperanza *Negación *Desconfianza *Traición *Perdón *Escatología *Fénix Ascendiente *Segundo Aire *Osiris *Azul Category:Breathing Again Category:Locations Category:Main Locations Category:Dupree High School